Ring Side
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Challenges are not just meant in acting but also in real life and winning it would need both of their team work and each other's helping hand.
1. The Lucky One

Title: Ring Fight

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: On going

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

**The Lucky One**

Certain man in a boxer's robe, sat to his expensive executive office chair in his office, beside him is his ever trusted assistant and secretary dressed in simple shirt, jogger pants and a towel over his neck – the man read stacks of paper bind by a clip and donned a certain excited grin over his face, "Please call my favorite Actor and Love Me girl number one." He asked his right hand man and went to contact the said two, the man then continued to flip off the pages reading lines.

"Hopefully this well set him free and I can finally send one of mt Love Me girls to graduate." He sighed and leaned to his chair.

Later that afternoon, the two person he asked reported and comfortably sitting by his office lounge, chatting happily with their day and shooting, "Glad both of you immediately came." He sat on is chair again.

"What's with the call earlier boss?" asked by the Actor.

"Well, my dear boy, you see, my close friend a writer requested the director that he choose his own main character of his romantic drama novel, 'Ring Side' and specifically requested my help on getting both of you in contact." Kyoko blinked at his statement.

"But I'm just a newbie!" she gasped.

"My dear girl, he had watched your Momiji and other characters, he loved your adaptation of characters like you are one with it, however in my case, I want to challenge you more, do you want to grow correct?"

"I would love to continue and mature in this industry!" she stood showing her determination, the actor smiled at her and gave a nod.

"And you my boy Ren, he wanted your professionalism, he wanted his main actor to act the complicated scenes." He gave a nod.

"I would take on the challenge as well." The President was internally delighted to their agreement.

"Here are the scripts, you may go through it today if you would like." He handed them the stacks of papers and let them read it, Kyoko's jaw dropped however she does not want to disappoint her Sempai and would tackle the role.

"It is quite touchy as it is a common thing in your generation now, but I hope you both adapt to the characters." The president bid to them, on cue Ruto entered the office with a tiny bundle of joy in his arms, a tiny being wrapped in cozy blue blanket and immediately handed to the president who's dressed in his white cozy bathrobe like he was in his home, the Ren and Kyoko stared.

"Boss… is that baby part of your cosplay now? This is getting out of hand." Ren commented and Kyoko gasped.

"Does the mother know!" she added.

"Calm down both of you, and please meet, Yukio, I named him fortunate boy, he has been abandoned at out underground parking area yesterday, I got all security yesterday to check but they did not find anyone bringing the child in, however I refuse to leave him to an orphanage since I want to keep the information from the media that there is an abandoned child here, thus far, I'm keeping him with me, and it has been years since I got a little angel in my arms, and if I don't find his family then I'll be welcoming him to mine." He announced.

"That's wonderful President!" Kyoko went to coo at the child, and the president happily handed him to her, "Kawaii…" she melted, "Who on earth would leave such helpless baby in such area! But I agree he is fortunate that you had found him." He agreed.

Ren went to peek and the baby started to get cozy with Kyoko and Ren smirked, "You look like a mother, perfect for your role." He complimented.

"Try and hold him boy." The president urged the actor who hesitantly took the baby, he awkwardly held him and the president sighed, "You are taking on a role of a new father, you must learn your role." Ren sighed at that information and nodded.

"I'll setup a class for both of you." He announced and dismissed them after.

"This would be a pleasure working with you again, Tsuruga-san." Kyoko smiled and gave a polite bow.

"And it would also be another pleasure acting with you." He replied, "Would you like to read some lines at my place later?" he asked and she nodded.

"If you'd allow me, thank you. And I'll make you dinner." Yashiro however was at the president's office and did not hear any of their plans.

* * *

Reading their roles at the meeting room alone, while their manager is busy scheduling their tomorrow's agenda, "So I had to change my body mass on this scenes then." He gave a chuckle wanting to take the challenge, "Training and gaining welterweight body mass for this role." Giving a snort at the thought of doubling his training.

"I know you'll perfect it, Sempai." Kyoko cheered, however I don't know how to handle my emotions in one sensitive part." She sighed.

Ren reading her part, "Remember when you helped me find my Katsuki? I'll return the favor." He said and Kyoko blushed. "For now we need to adapt to our characters that's the most important part." Holding her hand and cared it with his thumb after.

When Yashiro came back, Ren released Kyoko's hand and went back to reading his character, "I made some appointment to the Kaburagi-ryu gym and Dojo for you, Ren-san, and I will fix your schedule for you to have sessions with Minorou-san." Ren was surprised he gets to train with the retired Karate champion.

"And you will have a nutritionist for your diet." His manage strictly said when Kyoko suddenly stood.

"May I handle that?" Yashiro with playful grin agreed.

"I don't mind." Ren chuckled, "If I get to eat Mogami-san's food why not." He admitted which made her blush.

Later that evening Kyoko made him as promised dinner before they start practicing their character's personality, "Kyoko had to search for that word Ren had said earlier and look for the proper ingredients for the meals she is about to prepare for him, she thought of food which contains carbs, protein and fat to gain the desired weight, with the salmon earlier she found at the marker under sale with avocado, she grilled some for him, and measured the proper amount of rice he should take, after finishing their meal she called for him.

Ren was surprised of what she had made for him, "I'm new to this diet of yours but I will happily look up the websites for you and make you nice meals." She smiled.

"I'd be happy to eat everything." He said and joined her at the table, they ate quietly and Ren offered to clean up the dishes however they both ended up sharing the work since she insisted.

After washing the dishes, "You need to get used to me if you want this to work." He finally sighed after her recent flinch when he cupped her cheek. "Remember your Setsuka?" she nodded.

"But we were siblings there and it was easy for me to slip on that character, however in this role, were… you know both…"

"In an intimate relationship and tied together I get it, but for now, let us find your character." He smiled at her, "I promise to help you." And she replied him with a bright loving smile.

"Thank you."

"I would do anything to help you." He cleared which made her blush even more.

However before she left that night, she insisted on making a quick breakfast for him to take tomorrow before heading to his training, and Ren couldn't say anything since it was her way of saying thank you, Ren just watched her dance around the kitchen making him breakfast for him to heat up in the morning.

"I think we need to go shopping for ingredients if we are to continue this." He suggested.

"That would be best." She agreed.

~CHAPTER END~


	2. Habitual Cycle

Life Cycle

Indeed that morning Ren ate the breakfast he had heated up before heading to the said gym, and before he was trained in martial arts, he already revealed he was a black belt in Judi which was convenient for them not to go back to basics, Ren however was demanded to work out his muscles in preparations for the hand to hand combat sessions he needs learn in another art form, which was karate, for the first day they started out light with his training which was good, and in schedule he went to his next appointment where Yashiro is already present.

To his surprise Kyoko was there also, already in costume and in make-up, and to his eyes she looked perfect, he smiled inwardly seeing her in the morning and greeted her immediately forgetting about his manager, Yashiro on the other hand kept his fanboy self from screeching.

They received a modeling job from Juliena Hizuri and they are to be paired, they were not informed but Ren was relieved she wasn't flinching or jolting whenever he holds her to her ticklish spots, the staff were amazed at the two's professionalism.

After the shoot, "Did you eat the breakfast I made you?" she cocked her eyebrow and he chuckled in reply with a nod.

"Ate all of it, I promised didn't I?" then to his surprise she brought out a bento for him, with meat and rice to his balanced protein diet since he is burning calories every morning, and to his surprise she maid some vegetable juice for him.

"I'm supposed to make you some protein shake but I don't know where to get it." She blushed.

"We'll shop for it when we got some ingredients later." He informed and she gave smile knowing the man is trying his best to stick to his promise despite his light appetite.

After lunch they parted ways and Kyoko was dropped off to her set where she will be interviewed, until later that afternoon, Ren sent her a text on when she will be free, and lucky for her, she doesn't have an Love Me job and was free to go home.

After she responded, Ren picked her up from the office and went to the market with disguise on, it was cute where they dressed like a couple as they wanted to slip in their new roles, she chose ingredients and supplies meticulously which Ren imagined their married life, his imagination brought him to counting their children, "Tsuruga-san, do you like spicy?" his train of thoughts were cut off after Kyoko called him.

"Huh?" he wanted to repeat what she asked.

"I asked if you like spicy things?"

"No… I prefer less spicy things." He replied.

"I see…" and Kyoko took the item that he preferred and he continued to push the cart.

Later when they got back to his apartment she proceeded to cook for their dinner and make his breakfast again, after their evening meal, they proceeded to practice.

"Who is Sayori to you?" Ren finally asked trying to give her more hints on perfecting her character.

"She is a simple girl who came from a rich family, however she is independent, courageous, loving, caring and committed." She explained, "She is witty and can be mean, but not Natsu level, rather she is only mean to those who speak ill of her husband." She added.

"Tadashi may not be rich or someone well known among the upper class, but he is as well courageous, honest, loyal and hard-working, he would do anything for the love of his life, despite their circumstances." He explained, "I can manage the role, however the training well, I hope you'll help me with it too." He chuckled and Kyoko blushed and giggled nodding, "So what do you think of both of them?"

"They are perfect for each other!" she replied.

"So who reminds you of Sayori?" Ren asked again.

"I don't know, I don't have anyone in mind…" she chewed her bottom lip looking down.

"If you ask me, I know who perfectly fits Sayori." Ren started and Kyoko looked up wanting to who it was so she can ask for pointers, "You." She blinked thinking she misheard him, he chuckled, "I said it is you, you are feisty, independent, courageous, loving and committed." He started, "remember the time when someone spread rumors about me and you stood up for me?" he smiled at her and she blushed nodding.

"You fit Sayori perfectly, you do what you always do, and all you have to practice is get used to me, all I ask is get used to me and my touches, because there will be a lot more when we start to act." He explained and Kyoko with fire in her eyes, being spoon fed by her senior she nodded and continued on.

After their practice, Ren brought her home, weeks came and they repeated the cycle, it became a habit, however there are times in the afternoon that Kyoko and Ren had different schedules and would at times make either both late, still Ren would commit himself to get Kyoko where she was schedule under the cover that he too is to take his manager with him as well since they share the same schedule administrator.

However in the evening Kyoko would stay at his place and head back to her own place late at night after their little practice, Ren is satisfied since Kyoko does not flinch whenever he makes sudden touches, however he knows he will not stand for only holding her in the cover of acting.

And presently Ren's training over the gym had been starting to get difficult as the weights, number of reps and cardio time maximized, and on one rare occasion Kyoko finally had her day off, and insisted to join Ren over his morning routine at the gym where he need to exercise and then train, Kyoko came along and Ren got some few teasing from his gym buddies, and while in training over his improving kick boxing moves, he wanted to show off for her.

Kyoko was amazed and became his personal cheer leader at the ring side and would clap every time he gets a nice punch and kick, and the same day, she finally noticed how tired he is when it was evening, she can see thorough him, however she was just dismissing the fact of his fatigue and ache trying to divert her attention.

And thus the very same night, after their practice she insisted she would stay for a while and give him massages.

He felt he was being sent to heaven after she pressed and massaged those knots in his shoulder and back, Kyoko had to giggle hearing him moan as she kept on running her hand to those sore parts.

With the new habit, it was now added to their daily routine which helped Kyoko mold her familiarity with the actor, Ren's bare skin under her palm and his relaxed form.

* * *

"Mogami-san, it's already late." He looked up his wall clock and she insisted to head back, but Ren declined, "Nope, it's late and things might happen to you, stay, you can sleep at the spare room." He insisted and she finally gave in, he handed her one of his shirt and noted to himself to get her clothes if she stays such as, however thinking of how she looked on his shirt.

And indeed that morning while she was making fresh breakfast for them, she was gorgeous and thought of being in character to cover his desire to hold her from behind and plant a kiss over her temple, to his delight she wasn't jumping or flinching on the touches and affection he made.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Oats, milk, eggs benedict so you can have some treats and banana fruit shake with your protein." She explained.

"Finally some flavor!" he took the protein shake and took a sip, "That's so good." He sighed.

"You finally traded your coffee~" she hummed and he chuckled.

"We'll have readings later the afternoon and photo shoot tomorrow." He reminded.

"I know, and I think I'm half prepared." She smiled sadly.

"You improved and every day its like I'm spending time with Sayori as I act like Tadashi." He gave a smile lifting her chin with his finer and caressed her cheek with his thumb showing his real feelings.

Sayori came out naturally and gave a warm smile taking his hand over her cheek, and looking lovingly at Ren, the actor's heart melted and wanted to do his best to play the role and the same time claim her as his with his slow advances.

"We're going to be late." He chuckled and they hurried to eat, after their meal he dropped her off at Darumaya and waited for her after, they went to the gym first since her schedule would start later that morning for the readings together with the said actor, and as usual she was doing her cheer for him, until.

"Hold his leg, he'll be more inspired to do this work-out." Teased by coach Kohinata and left them with a sink, Kyoko blushed kneeling holding his foot in place while Ren does his daily sit-ups.

And when he hit the push-ups the coach again made Kyoko sit over his back and Kyoko was worried she'll break his back, but Kohinata cleared it'll give Ren more weight and arm power, Kyoko reluctantly sat over his back and Ren joked how light she is and if she was eating.

After his workout they headed to LME to meet their manager and hand them their present day's schedule, but the manager instantly notice who close they are than usual.

~CHAPTER END~

* * *

A/N: Kumusta!

It's Sgt. Inu here, I would like to thank H-Nala for the review and 39 others who read my story, I don't normally leave an end note or Author's note, but even so having your reviews, follows and ratings are much appreciated.

Also at H-Nala, yes this is different, not OCs that's related to anyone, and this one is a personal touch of mine, and some cameos from other anime, but most of all cameos from those who are closest to me especially the one that inspired me to write fics online. This is not canon either but rather touches some scenes from the manga. And I announce that this fic will be updated every night, till the opening of my classes, I wish to finish this for a week and half, and hopefully update two chapters or more in a day. I'm rushing it since I want to finish this fic before my busy schedule starts.

Thank you for bearing with little ol' me, love;

.


	3. Challenge Accepted

**Challenge Accepted**

Later that afternoon, with Kyoko who brought their lunches, they shared a meal, and Yashiro noticed Kyoko wasn't feeling awkward whenever Ren would tease or hold her, it made him question however seeing the progress he inwardly fanboyed and let the two alone since his original charge is handling the situation well.

"Nervous?" Ren asked the actress who gave a weak nod.

"A little." She gave a sigh.

"Remember, act normal, Sayori is like the epitome of your real personality." He reminded her.

"I know, it's just that, it's my first lead role and I don't want to mess it up."

"Remember when I told you messed up quite sometimes back then? You'll do great, you had been doing well with your acting, and had been practicing with me." He cheered and she gave a smile.

After their shared lunch, they headed to the studio where they will have their readings, and surprisingly they met some familiar faces, and veteran actors greeted Kyoko congratulations for having her first lead role.

Kyoko was stiff nervous and Ren fell in to his character and gave her a little pep talk and was being familiar with her, some of the actress were all glaring however Kyoko just gave a weak amile and nodded in determination, "That's the kohai that I know!" Ren gave thumbs up and Kyoko returned it.

When the director entered he introduced the author, she was a medium height lady and put her hair in to a bun, she was smiling at her lead actors warmly and thanked them for accepting the roles given, "This is Miss Zion, and she was the one who wrote the book." The director introduced, "And today she would love to see Tsuruga and Mogami-san acting their roles first hand."

They went to their respective seats but Ren sat beside Kyoko and started to read certain parts of the script, "_You sacrificed your own comfortable living and disobeyed your parents for me, despite it all I can give you is a small apartment, little food on out table._" Ren started to act, and to everyone's shock it was the first time he did such action where he fell into his character and kneeled on the floor facing Kyoko and kissed the back of her hand and then placed it to his cheek like he was pleading.

"_I know, but I risked everything to be here with you, I gave up all the riches my father gave me because you gave me your heart, yes, it is true we're going to have to adjust living in our own power to provide for ourselves, but the fact you gave me something priceless?_" she gave the sweetest smile and her tears starting to fall, "_You gave me your love, it is something that my father never gave me_." He consoled him.

The director was like watching a real drama unfold in front of him and forgetting it was just script reading.

"_We'll get through this, and we'll support each other._" He smiled and Kyoko glanced at her script and replied what was written.

"_We will_." Ren stood and kissed her forehead cupping her cheeks while she placed her palm over his hands, after they ended the room was silent and the first one to break it was the Author herself as she gave loud squeals and claps.

"I knew you both were perfect!" she jumped in excitement, "I can't wait for the movie to be released, everything looked promising!" she added, Kyoko was delighted over their success, and for the whole afternoon the whole cast were tested and did all the readings, however it was nothing compared to the two lead actors.

After they were done, they met with their manager who announced that they are free for the evening, Kyoko jumped in glee so she can do her evening routine with the actor, and Ren thought of longer massage time after their practice.

At the underground car park Ren congratulated Kyoko and to his surprise Kyoko jumped to him and gave him a hug, she hangs clinging to his neck, and for support he helped her by the waist and schuckled, "You are very much welcome, I promised didn't I?" he smiled and she nodded.

"And I'll give you you're well deserved back massage later!" she announced, little did they know Yashiro who just came back heard and saw everything, he had to hid to one of the pillars and inwardly squeal doing a little dance.

And true to her words later that evening, she did give him the best massage, their scripts scattered over the coffee table, Ren sitting on the floor between her legs while she sat over the couch, squeezing all those had knots to his shoulders.

Shortly after, Ren is over the floor stomach down and his head was cushioned by a pillow, Kyoko sitting over his back now and aggressively pressing every stiff parts on his back which Ren enjoyed.

Ren fell asleep and Kyoko giggled trying to wake him but there was no use, she went to his bedroom and took his blanket and puts it over him, seeing there is still time before she has to head home, she pulled out her school assignments and did all of them over his coffee table sitting beside the sleeping Ren.

* * *

The morning later Kyoko stirred from her sleep and realized her bed was hard as the floor yet her pillow is too comfortable unlike her usual ones, until her eyes flew open after she felt her pillow moved on its own, and to her shock it was her Sempai cuddled with her.

She blushed and tried to shuffle away only to be held by him, she embarrassingly buried her face to his bare chest to hide the shame, and she smells the scent of the menthol oil she had used that evening.

She flinched when the man groaned and moved, "Good morning." He greeted and Kyoko blushed thinking he knows she's awake.

She tried to look up only to fine he was sleep talking, "Cozy…" he hummed and pulled her closer, until Kyoko decided to move out of his grip to avoid melting, she shimmied carefully out of his threshold and sat beside him sighing, Ren finally woke up and yawned and looked at Kyoko.

"Ohayo…" he greeted, "You feel asleep beside me last night, and I was too tired to carry you, my arm still felt sluggish." He tried to stretch but his left arm felt a little sting, Kyoko bolted worriedly forgetting her embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so, once I start my morning stretch and light workout this will go away." He smiled, "Besides with the massages you do to me, I feel less strained when I wake up." He stated and Kyoko blushed.

"I'll go make us some breakfast." And she went to the kitchen while Ren went to the bathroom, shortly after Kyoko was surprised to see Ren back at the living room doing his pre workout exercise, having to do pushups, Kyoko turned to him again and he was having trouble balancing himself doing sit-ups, so when she finished preparing their meal, she went to hold his leg and he rewarded her with a warm and loving smile.

To her surprise, when he pulled up he suddenly kissed her cheek, "Thank you for taking care of me." He spouted and Kyoko had to hide herself from embarrassment.

And like usual Ren dropped Kyoko at Darumaya to quickly change and head to LME, Kyoko had to report for a Love Me work while Ren had to see the president for further projects.

Before they parted, "I got a new invitation and I don't know how to pull off being a comedian." He admitted and Kyoko's jaw dropped hearing the actor being invited to a comedy variety show.

"I know you'll pull through." She teased and he sighed.

"Hopefully I will…" and again he sighed.

"I'll be off by the afternoon." She informed, "Want me to accompany you to the gym again?" she asked since she liked to join him there.

"If it will not bother, then it would be wonderful, I'll be done after lunch, I'll pick you up." He informed her and she nodded, the President who was hiding by the wall wearing nothing but a giant diaper cloth holding his bow and arrow did not miss to hear their affectionate exchange, the staff were all amused to what he looked like and some were confused.

"_There is something between them that I don't know of? Who can they keep this from me!_" until a bright new idea popped in to his mind making him grin wider.

~CHAPTER END~

* * *

A/N: To H-Nala and Ktoll9, thank you for reviewing and I will do my best to make more fluffy content.

Love, SgtInu


	4. Playhouse

Playhouse

The next few days the President finally understands and learned of their new habits and daily routine, and he knew his Love Me girl number one is about to graduate if she continue to improve on her emotions and open feelings, while his top Actor is doing well on finally showing his own true emotions and perseverance.

Holding the little baby in his arms and playing with the rattle, the President cooed at it and had little baby talks.

And like usual Kyoko dressed in her school uniform ready to leave after reporting, and Ren fresh and dressed for the day came with her to report, when the president called for them it was unusual since there was no project needed for the President's opinion, until.

"I prepared for everything needed for your move." He announced and the two were confused and poor Kyoko was in panic thinking the President is giving her up to another agency, "Calm down dear, now hold baby Yukio." And he handed him to the panicking girl, "You see, I heard that Kyoko dear is having trouble with her Sayori role, and having very little improvements, so just like the Heel siblings I propose another assignment for both of you." He started.

"You both are to play house, and adopt with the role of the struggling newlywed couple's life, I arranged a small house to get you both settled in and you are to play as the Lewis couple." Kyoko blushed at the new role they are about to play for their assignment, "I also expect more emotion from you Ren." The President sternly said.

"You both are to start later." He announced and Ren nodded, he wasn't protesting since he thought of the convenience for Kyoko's side as she can avoid traveling back to the Darumaya for the evening. Kyoko looked down and he noticed it, Ren sighed inwardly.

Heading out the office, "Mogami-san, can I talk to you?" Ren called for her and Kyoko was pouting, "Is there something against you living with me?" he finally asked and Kyoko gasped shock at his question.

"No! no! no!" putting her hands up and waving them, "It's just I felt I've bothered you so much already, especially you're helping me with my role."

"Not at all…" he pulled her to sit with him at the corner, "To be honest you're doing so much for me rather I do for you, let's put this in a bright way then?" smiled by Ren, "Having to live in one place would be convenient for us, you don't have to travel heading back home and the traveling time we'll have may be excluded to the schedule or the routine we made?" Kyoko's eyes brightened and nodded.

"That's great then, so where will I pick up you later?" he asked.

"May here in the office, I offered to watch little Yuki." She informed him and he nodded.

"Well, see you later?" he smiled and she returned the gesture.

* * *

Later that evening, the president left them with a card and address and instructed both of them to head to Jelly Wood's studio, Kyoko with her pick overalls rode with Ren going to the said place, and when they arrived they were immediately greeted by the Witch herself and ushered them to her laboratory and she started with Kyoko.

Kyoko finished with her hair temporarily dyed to black and given her light make-up, she looked matured and slamming gorgeous, Ren's jaw dropped as she looked stunning at the white strapless Boho long dress, Ren grinned seeing her naturally, "You look stunning." He finally said and held her hand unable to resist.

"Okay, Romeo, time to turn as Mr. Lewis." Jelly literally pulled the actor and Kyoko giggled with a blush.

It didn't take a while when Ren finished, his hair dyed blonde and his eyes turned blue, and he knows he's screwed after Kyoko stared at her, "Corn?" it popped up finally; Ren worn a simple white dress shirt with sleeves folded up to his elbow, and khaki casual fit shorts and white trainers to match it.

"I can explain." He swallowed hard and prayed for every saint he knows.

"Alright, time to hop to your love nest as what my Love Mon instructed~" Jelly pushed them out her studio and to the vehicle that the Resident provided for them to use, a simple Ford SUV, the drive to the said address was quiet until they arrived to a spacious two storey box type house, modern rustic is the design, they headed in and when they finally fell into the safety of the house.

"I want to explain." He said and Kyoko looked shocked, Ren pulled her to sit at the offered sofa and kneeled facing her, holding her knees with her hands under his palms, "Would ou like to listen?" he tried to explain himself and Kyoko's eyes spoke the reply, "I know you wouldn't be proud of what came out of your Corn…" he looked down her knees and Kyoko immediately snapped from her thoughts and felt something that made her Corn turned out something that she was not expecting.

"Remember when I told you how I wanted to fly alone and leave my father's shadow?" and she nodded, "I badly and desperately did it and created Tsuruga Ren." She continued to nod, "However you wouldn't be proud of what your Corn did in the past." He took her hand and kissed both of them, "I killed my bestfriend Rick…" and Kyoko breathe.

"I know my Corn wouldn't do such thing without any cause, tell me what my Corn did!" she gently demanded an Ren sighed.

"Corn, had been involved with awful and bad people back in America, I became hostile wanting to rebel and make my own path, but in the process I ruined my bestfriend's life…. Rick was hit by a speeding vehicle after he followed and chased after me after a gang war broke." He said and Kyoko was shocked to hear it from him, "I'm tired of being told I'll be under my father's shadow and follow it because I got no choice, I had been used by people wanting my parent's attention, bullied for being their child and I grew tired of it."

"It wasn't your fault." She finally replied, "You didn't want to be involve to it, but you were forced and found something that you thought was gonna help, you were not the person driving the vehicle that hit your bestfriend." She defended him from his own thoughts, "Don't blame yourself, but rather be proud, you found your own path with a sacrifice from your own bestfriend, I know he will be happy that he had helped you, you created Ren Tsuruga to run away from the past as an excuse, but rather created someone that did not follow your father's path. You make me proud Corn." Her tears finally fell.

"I… I don't know what to say…" he said and kissed her hand.

"But… remembering you kissed me in Guam…" she blushed.

"I couldn't help and stop my emotions and wanted to take the risk kissing you, Mogami-san, you might not notice but with your inner beauty and personality, you made me fall in love all over again, you saw through me the first time we met as adults, and when we were you loved and liked me as me, not my father's son." He admitted, "I'm sorry I took advantage of you back there, but I couldn't help my feelings anymore and for the past I had been subtly making advances." He sighed.

"How long have you known it was me?" she asked.

"After you dropped your Corn stone at the LME building, I knew you were my Kyoko-chan, my Fairy Princess." He smiled.

"It was silly to think I still believe on that." Shaking her head.

"Nope, it's cute and precious, you loved me and believed on my acting, and as adults it's a huge compliment, and I'll be your forever Fairy Prince if you want." And Kyoko blushed and Ren chuckled weakly and kissed her palms and wiped her tears.

"Say… what is your real name?" she finally asked and Ren bit his lower lip and Kyoko find it cute.

"Koun Hizuri."

"Koun Hizuri…" she repeated, "WAIT! FATHER'S SON?" and he nodded at her outburst.

"Yes, Spawn of Kuu and Juliena Hizuri." And Kyoko leaned her back to the back rest of the fluffy white leather sofa.

"I think I made an embarrassing impression of Corn." And she squeaked and he chuckled.

"Nope, you were perfect, besides you satisfied dad with your acting; note he is a well-known and legendary actor." He winked and his Koun showed that mischievous handsome half smile of his.

"Wait, what should I call you?" she finally asked, "Koun, Tsuruga-san, Corn?" she was confused.

"You can call me anything you want if we're in private, but you can call me Tsuruga in public, but you know Ren is preferable." He winked again and Kyoko pouted, "Pout again and I'm tempted to kiss that cute lips of yours." And she blushed and puffed her cheek cutely, Ren chuckled and gave her a smacking kiss over her cheek.

"I need to make dinner!" she thought and went to the kitchen, however Ren started to round and explore the house only to find three bedroom, however he found pair of rings by the dresser and took it.

He inserted the plain golden band with a single white diamond planted at the side, while he took the smaller one and went to the kitchen where he found his Fairy Princess making them dinner, she didn't flinch but let him embrace her from behind and she giggled and he kissed her temple, but she was surprised when he took her hand and placed a ring, "The President really prepared." He chuckled and she hummed.

"You're eating stake for dinner." And he stared at the slab of meat over the pan searing.

"Are you still upset?" she shook her head and replied.

"Not really, just a little since Corn was just under my nose, but your coach handed me list of your meals to be eaten." Kyoko turned to him, "Now set up the table, please." And Ren did.

Later after dinner they continued with their routine however Kyoko suddenly became open and burst with emotion playing Sayori which made him happy, and in return Kyoko finally felt Ren letting loose and playing Tadashi perfectly and Kyoko liked this Ren better.

However their sleeping arrangement is quite different, Kyoko chose to sleep at the guest room, Ren let her since he wanted her to be comfortable and he'll earn his way to her comfort zone.

~CHAPTER END~

* * *

A/N: Again thank you for reading my fic, and I'll do my best to make it better.


	5. The Situational Romance

That Situational Romance

A week had passed and they fell in to new routine yet kept their previous one, and it save them time by the evening right after Kyoko started to stay with him, and Ren was delighted with his shoulder and leg massages after his tiring training, the president however was uninformed with their closeness and thought there was no improvement, he was sulking at the corner of his office and ignored by the now secret couple.

Yashiro however noticed their closeness and inwardly cheered for his original charge, "Your off to gym later?" she asked and Ren nodded.

"You're fee after three later?" he asked and she nodded as well.

"I'll pick you up then." She beamed a bright smile and replied yes.

Yashiro noticing their routines, he finally reported to the President via phone, and the President who felt betrayed called Yashiro and some few allies to help him determine their relationship.

And the very next day where Kyoko and Ren had their weekend set up as a day off, both were free from work and now staying home after Ren went to the gym, "We're out of your protein powder and some supply." Kyoko was literally showing half of her body inside the refrigerator inspecting what's left.

"Well, it's our free day, why don't we go and get the needed things?" he replied, "We can get on our disguise." He grinned playfully and Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"You just wanted to go out without being recognized." She teased.

"I do and besides I want to go out with you like a normal couple." He countered and she giggled.

"Alright fine, I'll go change." And she went on to change and dye her hair with temporary black, while Ren started to dye his own hair back to blonde Kyoko beautifully donned floral off shoulder and thigh length dress and Ren to match her worn his fitting three forth white and yellow flannel shirt folded up to his elbow and white fitting casual shorts and some white trainer to match, Kyoko giggled and Ren pulled out his phone and pulled her to the master's bedroom full length mirror, and he had their first photo together.

"This is our first personal Photo as Koun and Kyoko who is not linked to their celebrity appearance." He said holding her to his lap, looking at their photos and Kyoko leaned to his shoulder and nodded.

"Well, we better head to the market?" she asked and she pulled him up while he gave her a light chuckle.

Their drive to the market was fun as Ren plays English music and Kyoko is surprisingly familiar with them, Ren laughed and sang some few verses and Kyoko do sing-along at times.

Arriving to the market, Ren pulled out the push cart and held her hand to the other, entering the establishment all heads turned to them as one stylish and flashy couple entered the building and shamelessly holding each other's hand, older women gossiping looking at their ring ringers and nodding, and assumed they were newlyweds.

Ren pushed the carts from aisle-to-aisle while holding her hand, Kyoko like she would always bent down and look at some products they usually get and Ren would take things fromn the top shelf for her, heading to some empty aisle, while Kyoko looked for some corn starch, Ren's foot started to tap hearing some eighties music and Kyoko found him doing so, she giggled and Ren playfully pulled little dance moves and held her hand taking her for a ballroom turn which she did and swayed her hips too, playfully dancing along with him, and when they heard someone was coming they practically stopped and laughed it along.

However having to stop by another aisle where there were no people and the music turned to an American music YMCA Ren playfully danced the verse and Kyoko was in fits.

"Love?" Ren called for Kyoko as they now stroll to a nearby mall and Ren passed by to a pet store where puppies were being displayed. The old man who also happened to passby chuckled at the younger man calling for his wife, "Honey, Kyoko?" he called.

"Yes, Corn?"

"Can you save me from bad decision right now?" he asked and older men turned to him and shook their heads and mused.

"We don't need a puppy right now, we're busy with work and no one will watch over him or her." She explained.

"Good point…" he turned his head and Kyoko giggled, walking to another section and found baby items.

"No." and Ren gave his best puppy dog look, "I said no to the puppies, remember?" she added and Ren sighed and Kyoko rolled her eyes again and pulled him.

Heading home, was also fin, and Kyoko for the first time felt less tired and both of them watched some movie after organizing their things over the shelves and refrigerator.

When Kyoko started with their dinner that evening Ren played some English music and Kyoko turned to see him swaying his arms side to side and so as his body doing side steps for the 'walking on sunshine music' Kyoko was laughing along and got pulled.

The morning later Sunday, Ren and Kyoko went to his training and presently he was already warmed up, and started his sparring session, Kyoko was pulled by Nana, Kohinata's wife to a dress up and made her wear mini skirt and handed her some pompoms and got some few teasing from the girls, Coach Kohinata's ring side aids played some music to accompany her yet Ren was being distracted by her cuteness.

"Who runs the relationship?" asked by Nana suddenly while Kyoko remains quiet when Kohinata replied back.

"Guessing the silence means, Tsuruga-san is wrapped around her fingers?" with that said the men inside the gym laughed along, Kyoko continued to blush, the people inside the gym were close to the couple and kept their relationship in silent since they are personal friends already, especially Nana and Kyoko.

However later that day when the couple finally reported to the president after a sudden call, Yashiro following them, they were surprised to see Kanae, Chiori and Maria present, Lory, with the baby in his arms, "Kindly explain this?" a photo of Ren and Kyoko that Saturday at the mall sharing a Shawarma by the food court, Kyoko feeding him while he takes big bites of it and another is in the market where they were having that pair silly dance and sharing a sweet kiss.

Kyoko chewed her lips and Ren sighed, "I know this is not acting anymore!" Lory upset not being told.

"Alright, fine…" Ren gave up and turned to Kyoko, "I think we should tell this middling old man." Koun came out and Kyoko giggled weakly.

Kyoko nodded, "We have been dating for a week now." He announced and Kanae slammed her hand to the sofa.

"I felt betrayed!" she pointed at Kyoko, "I'm your best friend yet you never told me?!"

"I'm sorry Moko-saaaaan!" Kyoko finally cried, "It's just that, we were about to, but we're still waiting of the proper time, I mean we haven't talked about of who to tell it." She said and Kanae can't blame her, she sighed and hugged her friend congratulating her, Chiori and Maria gave her a group hug.

"And because you two finally got together I'll reward you with two more days off, however in punishment you have to watch little Yukio for me, I'll be leaving the country to settle things abroad and I want you both to watch him." He announced.

Poor Ren's face was drained and Kyoko beamed in delight that she gets to spend time with the baby.

~CHAPTER END~


	6. Sweet Home

My Sweet Home

Another week had passed and it was weekend, Ren and Kyoko finally got another two days off graced by the president however they had to watch the baby for those days, Ren looked like a new father driving the SUV slower than usual, Kyoko mused at him and convinced him that he can drive normally, when he did he refused and went back to the slow run of the vehicle.

When they arrived Kyoko immediately took the baby from the carrier and Ren took the empty carrier, until they realized, "We need a crib…" he said and Kyoko already in disguise Ren as well, Kyoko looked like she was just discharged from the hospital while Ren looked like a nervous new father, and walked like a zombie into the house.

"And baby proof the house…" he looked at her and she giggled, Kyoko then went to the master's bedroom to change the baby first then head out to the mall to get the needed things for their little angel, to Ren's amusement, Yukio was dressed in cute navy blue button down shirt that matches his and some nice khaki slim pants, Kyoko asked Ren to hold the nine weeks old baby to his arms and Ren securely held him and grinned for the camera, the baby's ocean blue eyes mirrors the actor's and Kyoko teased them like real father and son.

Finally arriving at the mall after an agonizing slow drive, Kyoko went around to look for cute prams first and Ren finally found a cute gray, white and black combination cozy pram, and it has many safety features with baby attachment accessories as well, Ren immediately bought it to avoid Kyoko from breaking her back, and Ren cooed at the baby boy to his new pram.

Ren pushed the pram to the crib section and found the perfect foldable and multifunctional crib perfect for the baby, they also bought it and Ren having fun at the baby section, he took out the baby from his pram and brought him to the toys section, taking out plush toys and pillows, Kyoko had been snapping photos of Ren over her smartphone to be sent to Maria, Kanae and Chiori, finding a cute rocket pillow and other space plushy Ren puts them all to the cart and Kyoko couldn't argue anymore.

Finally making all their purchase, they headed to the market again to get the list of the baby's needs and necessities for two days, after their task, they headed back, both drained and exhausted, not intirely Kyoko but rather Ren who had panicked when the baby started to cry and throw tantrums, he was all new to it but rather pulled through after Kyoko assisted him.

Finally at the shelter of their home, Kyoko snuggled and played with the baby while poor Ren kept on scratching his head on trying to assemble the folding crib to place, and half an hour later he figured where to put everything, especially the mobile.

"It feels like he's not going to stay with us just for two days." Ren chuckled and sweated nervously.

"Well, I don't mind this little angel staying with us." Kyoko shrugged.

"You said no when I asked for a baby." Ren teased and Kyoko blushed.

"That's a different story." Kyoko dismissed him and he chuckled.

"But I don't mind little Yuki staying with us." Ren left the baby a forehead kiss, "You are so cute!" he cooed and placed the two months old baby to his lap and kept on cooing and tickling him.

The baby left some heartily laughs and giggles which melted Ren's heart, "I'm upset someone has a heart leaving a child at the parking area!" Kyoko said in outburst and sighed.

"Humans are cruel, especially they are desperate." Ren explained knowing how hard it was in his past.

"I know, and this poor angle was caught up in his mother's bad position, still I wish she had taken time to leave a note or left him to someone she can trust or a much safer place." Kyoko sighed again.

Two days just flew by and they had to bring back the baby to the President, Ren felt sad since he played a fun role as a dad, minus the panic and changing the diapers, but he learns quick after Kyoko had taught him, "I miss the squirt already." Ren sighed driving to their Photo Shoot location.

"See I told you it wasn't so bad." Kyoko giggled.

"You ready for today?" Ren asked and Kyoko nodded beside him, the manager at the back was again being ignored but he was content and happy fanboying running his own imaginations.

Arriving at the location, it was an arena, and things at the octagon was already setup, equipment for the photo shoot had already been placed to their posts and the staff are waiting for the lead actors to do their on location photo shoot, Ren was short mobbed by make-up artists and wardrobe personnel, Kyoko giggled after the wardrobe have seen Ren's new earn wash board abdomen as preparation for his role, shrieks and squeals were exchanged, Kyoko giggled.

Ren later came out only with his white Velcro waistband below the knee shorts that matches his gloves, Kyoko stared at his slightly wet upper body, "Were you sweating in there?" she asked and Ren laughed.

"Nope, that's just oil they put on me, for the camera effect." He replied and stared at her cute lace strap summer dress that goes down to her thigh.

"You look stunning." He complimented. And Kyoko snorted.

"And you look oily." She teased when suddenly.

"Come here!" and he pulled her to him, rubbing the slippery application from his bare chest, Kyoko was in fits after he attacked her sides.

"S-stop!" she wheezed and the staff were all looking at them shocked seeing how close they are to each other.

"Alright both of you, enough with the romantic vibe, Kyoko-chan's clothes are going to be ruined." Said by Yashiro who is actually internally suffering as he stifle his squeals, Kyoko pouted at Ren.

"Don't make me kiss you." He said in English and the director turned his head hearing it.

With preparations done, Ren went in the octagon with Kyoko, the photographer asked his assistant to hold the foil and adjust some lighting prompting the couple to pose as they prefer, Ren playfully carried Kyoko by the thigh and lifting her up, with a squeak, Kyoko adjusted and placed her palm over his shoulder while her other palm cupped his cheek, Ren smiled at their position and avoiding to kiss her.

Another pose is where he was kneeling and Kyoko between his legs, both cupping each other's cheeks and foreheads touching.

Next was Ren is sitting by the ring side with a towel over his shoulder and Kyoko at the other side of the ring being separated by the fence praying with her forehead resting over her clasped hands. More photos were taken until they went to another set, this time back at the studio, things were all prepared, and Kyoko was dressed in Ren's supposed oversized shirt, while Ren still remains in his topless state and only a fitting payjama shorts on.

The studio was designed as a house, one side is the living room, kitchen and the other is their bedroom, they started at the living room first and Ren playfully instructed Kyoko that he will do the sit-ups and having to remember their routine, Kyoko sat facing him and held his leg with all her weight but what shocked everyone is when Ren kissed her in the lips, Kyoko was aware he was about to do it and just played along avoiding his tickle punishment if she refuse to be in character.

After such display, they went for more poses, inspired by their usual habits, and when they brought it to the kitchen, things went fluffy and the lady staff were all squealing, one is where Kyoko was sitting over the counter top and Ren trapping her to his arms, Kyoko's arms snaked around his neck while one of her hand played with his hair, their noses were touching and lips curved in to a loving smile, next was Kyoko is cooking while Ren embraces her from behind and kissing her neck while she laughs.

The producers could not deny such heavy chemistry between the actors and would instantly root for them if they so happen to be a couple.

With the shooting ended, Ren went to another job, however he dropped Kyoko home first after she changed to her disguise at the LME, where they need to report back after their photo shoot, Yashiro congratulated both of them for the job well done.

~CHAPTER END~

* * *

Again, thank you for following my fic, I would love to thank:

H-Nala

Kaname671

Ktoll9, and;

Ashenvale.

I swear I'm a sucker for fluff, and I swear Lory in diapers just popped on my head, also more costumes are to be made fun of! also I'm trying to make my chapters longer since I got more scenes to catch on, especially their relationship. I hope you bear with me.

Love,

SgtInu


	7. Main Course and Dessert

Main Course and Dessert

Another week went by, Kyoko had grown more comfortable with Ren around and had greatly improved with her Sayori character, as if Sayori is her other persona as like her Koun's Ren Tsuruga.

With their daily morning routine going to the gym done, Ren dropped her off to LME donning her school uniform, she then took her mountain bike that had been parked at her own space, and immediately went to her school, and later that afternoon, after her class, she would tend to her Love Me work assigned to her, Ren would later meet and pick her up as he would later put on a quick disguise for the weekend they will be spending together.

With Ren's hair temporary blonde hair, and Kyoko's fixed back to its original color, they can actually stay as Koun and Kyoko for two days without thinking she is Kyoko-chan the actress and Ren Tsuruga – Japan's top actor, Ren yet again let loose and relaxed over the master's bedroom when Kyoko then entered, with the usual aromatic oil on hand, Kyoko pressed those knots, the television played along some talk show where they made Ren their big topic after his changes, plugging a photo of Ren where he was wearing his fit dress shirt showing a bit of toned muscle and figure of his upper body.

"_With the news of a new movie where Tsuruga-san is to be paired with a rising actress, we're expecting great standards from her!_" one of the host said, "_But you know what, Kyoko-chan who played Natsu from Box 'R' and Mio in Dark Moon, and she also played the Angel from Fuwa-san's MV, however let us not forget she played and impressively portrayed Momiji which the director and producers revealed that she has been doing all the stunts herself with no double!_" by this time Ren was smirking at her and pulled her to hip and continued to grin at her.

"See, even they say, you're great." He chuckled and Kyoko puffed her cheeks hiding her blushing face to his chest, "Just for today?" he asked and patted the side of his bed, Kyoko blushed even more and marched to the spot and covered herself with the blanket Ren mused.

"Just this once!" she announced and Ren protested when he pulled her to his chest.

The television still running when she squeaked for what the host teased her about it, "_With the movie on production, I swear Kyoko-chan is already enjoying all of it!" _one pouted_._

"_How so?_" another asked.

"_She'll be dining with a beefcake._" The pouting host replied and in reaction Kyoko whined and Ren continued to laugh teasing her.

The morning later Kyoko woke up without Ren beside her only to find him in the kitchen already making himself some oats, toasted some bread and made some quick coffee to go along with his plain protein shake, he also made Kyoko some toast, eggs and bacon which they went to buy days ago, "Sorry, I can't cook nice meals like you, all I can do is these." Scratching his head.

"It's fine." She smiled, "Thank you for making me food." And ate what he had made, the eggs were slightly overdone, but the bacon was good and crispy, while they were having their morning meal, Ren turned the television on for some news, Kyoko listened for the weather forecast and noted to bring an umbrella if they ever head out, knowing they have nothing to do at the present, they decided to have a little movie marathon date, and Kyoko started to make them some snacks.

With thing setup and Ren already over the carpet with their blanket, he started to play one of his father's action comedy film, Kyoko brought them some of her snacks and forced Ren to eat as well, knowing she will eat all of it due to his lack of appetite.

Ren pushed the coffee table and they snuggled over the fluffy carpet with their blanket, the living room was then filled with laughter after some funny scenes, it wasn't half of the movie when their doorbell started to ring and they both shared look and Ren stood up to open the door, and was greeted by another nice couple, a bit younger than him, but they were nice couple, the man was holding a huge container.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, we live across your place, and my name is Shin Wolford and this is my wife." He introduced.

"Sicily Woldford." She introduced herself.

"Oh… My name is Koun Lewis and my wife is inside, her name is Kyoko Lewis." He smiled and took their offered hand, "Please come in! sorry we're having a little movie date at home, been busy with work and we get little time like this." He explain.

"Well, I hope we're not intruding or disturbing you both?" Sicily excused.

"Not at all, in fact, we're not doing anything rather than watch some good movies today! Hold on, Love, our neighbors came to visit! They got food!" he called. And Kyoko scrambled to put the blanket back to their room and somehow tries to put few things in order, except the heavy coffee table.

"Well, let them in, Corn!" she called back and they proceeded to go to the living room, they awed at the modern rustic interior of the home, and Kyoko after changing her own clothes from Ren's oversized shirt to some nice white sundress she went to greet the nice couple.

"We brought some, food." Said Sicily and they went to open the container at her husband's hand, Kyoko then thanked them and placed it over their dining table, it wasn't long when more of their neighbor came to welcome them to the neighborhood.

And just like the Wolford couple, their married couple neighbors brought in some food with them as well, "I'm Theo Cornaro." Greeted another.

"And I'm his wife, Mrs. Siluca Cornaro." She smiled and took Kyoko's hand.

"And I'm Yuuto and this is my wife Haruka Ayase." They got to know each other until another couple came to greet.

"And my name is Angelise Misurugi, and this is my husband Tusk." Ange introduced and her husband shyly waved, while the girls bonded at the kitchen, Ren however was at the living room switching the television to a sports channel, the boys bonded there until, Kyoko heard someone singing from their backyard, Kyoko took a peek opening their kitchen sliding door, exiting to their stylish and modernized backyard with a medium sized pool and garden lounge set, turning her head she found a raven haired man watering his garden, Kyoko giggled as the man kept on singing till his heart content with a Michael Buble song and dancing along.

"That's Katsuki-san." Haruka introduced, when the boys went to where the girls at with their phones up, "And here they come." Haruka, Ange, Siluca and Sicily giggled at their husbands, Ren went to follow and peeked snorting seeing Katsuki pull out some theatrical dance moves while watering his plants.

They finally Katsuki's attention after he glared at them. He was also invited by Ren and Kyoko shortly and got introduced, he offered he'll make barbecue at his backyard while the girls make some more food for lunch.

While at the kitchen, "So… you have quite the meat with your husband~" teased Ange and Kyoko hid herself by the counter and the girls laughed.

"I bet you're having treats after dinner too?" Sicily playfully gasped and they continued to tease Kyoko.

"You mean desert?" Siluca grinned.

Kyoko is now pouting her cheeks, "Mou!" she protested when suddenly Shin came in the kitchen and embraced his wife from behind.

"Do you still have Jayrol's number?" he asked and Kyoko turned questioning who's that person.

And the girls introduced the said person as another of their Filipino neighbor who works as a standup comedian, the boys planning to invite him for more entertainment.

For the whole day, Ren and Kyoko spent some time with their new friends, until, "I like this place…" Ren finally announced.

"I do too, but after this job, I think we need to say goodbye to them." She looked down.

"You know, we can always speak with Sachou." Ren stated.

"We can, but if we do, I can't handle keeping who we are to our new friends, I never had so many female friends just like today." She chewed her lip.

"One day, we can reveal ourselves to them, but right now is not the proper time." He explained, "And when that time comes, the whole Japan will know who Koun Hizuri is." He added and Kyoko for the first time kissed him.

~CHAPTER END~

* * *

Crossover characters up a head!

Shin and Sicily from the anime Kenja no Mago.

Yuuto and Haruka from the anime Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu.

Theo and Siluca from the anime Grancrest Senki.

Tusk and Angelise from the anime, Cross Ange.

Katsuki Yuuri is from the anime Yuri! on Ice

Tell me if you guys recognize them or have heard of them!


	8. Sweet Dessert

Sweet Desert

Kyoko was a bit nervous because it is their first day of shooting, Kyoko was dressed in a stylish white and fir jeans, matching her white stilettos, with her baby blue loose wool off shoulder sweater over her white dress shirt, she looked like Yano Shiho.

Her collar sticking out of the sweater and her hair was neatly put up to a beautiful bun with her sideways bangs sticking out, she brought Sayori to justice with such business woman look, and when Ren came out from the makeup trailer, he looked so rugged with a worn out shirt, cargo pants and some worn out caterpillar work boots.

Bringing Tadashi to life with his street boy look, he went to Kyoko with his boyish and playful smile, "You look so pretty." He again complimented her which made her blush, the director saw them and shook his head.

"We're not yet starting and you're already hitting on her?" teased by the director and Ren gave that boyish American shrug that Kyoko hates.

When things were in place, they closed down a certain street in Tokyo to film the first scene, Kyoko walking her way to her car with her driver holding the door for her, when a man in suit chased after her, "_What in; 'I decline your marriage proposal do you not understand?' and please let go_." she glared fiercely until a tall man came to intercept and grip the wrist of the man who's holding her arm.

"What the!" and Ren who plays Tadashi took off his cap and replied.

"_That's not how you treat a lady_." He explains, and gripped the arm tighter and threw the man to the ground with a Judo move, Kyoko stared at awe while the man tries to stand up and fight back at Tadashi, however the rugged man stood in to stance and started to retaliate with jabs and finished the said man to a roundhouse kick to the head which knocked the man down, Sayori went to the Tadashi to refrain him since the poor man was already out cold.

"_Wow…_" she blinked seeing the poor man laid and spread over the cement, "_Thank you…_" she thanked Tadashi, "_Uhm… my name is Sayori Amane, if you need anything, please call me_." She offered.

"_I'm Suzuki Tadashi_." He gave a nod and took the offered card, he helped her step in her limousine and smiled at the window waving goodbye at her. He gave that silly grin.

"CUT!" called by the director and Kyoko went out the car, Ren lifted her up and congratulated her for her first and perfect scene.

"Still nervous?" he asked and she shook her head.

"That was a cool kick!" she said, "It was hard not to cheer, I got used on cheering at you at the gym." She told.

"Well, you can cheer soon enough when I get my acting to the ring."

"And I'll make sure to cheer as hard as I can for you." Little did they know some were watching their little exchange.

Changing the set, they went to a rundown dojo and Ren dressed in his white judogi pants with no shirt, Kyoko sat beside the director because it is where Ren would act his part, he will be sparing showing off his moves.

Kyoko at her seat silently cheered and the director instructed one of his producers to record the actress for later use as teasing for her, and when Ren perfectly pulled moves and his stunts the director called wrapped and was impressed because they are going quicker as they scheduled because of the two professionals, "Nice throw." She complimented Ren and handed him her towel which he took, the staff instantly noticed it as well.

"Thanks, but it wasn't that big flash unlike your Momiji." He playfully winked and Kyoko rolled her eyes.

Finally they started to shoot where Ren and Koga, are still in the dojo's office, the production and editors will edit a label soon enough that the scene is fast forward after a month, "_You need to move out the underground pit soon, you're running out of opponents_." Sighed by Michio, played by Koga.

"_What do you want me to do_?" asked by Tadashi sitting in silence burying his head over palm.

"_I'm your support and best friend, man, also taking the role as your manager and ringside coach, I'll think about this, but if I were to put you to the professional circuit will have a hard time looking for a sponsor._" Michio thought patting his friend.

"_I had some few idea, but I don't want to bother her._" He sighed, until he started rummaging his hair to a messy mop, "_I'll call her._"

"_Wait, the uptown girl you rescued from that dirty old man_?" teased by Michio.

"_You can say that_." And indeed he called. They had their exchange where she made a deal with him, he must impress her at one of his match, and Tadashi promised her with all of it.

The director cut the scene and which they had to continue for the next day. Ren and Kyoko went to their next schedule, and Kyoko being dropped to LME for her modeling job which she will be taken by the president.

Kyoko does not know whether she should laugh or should just be confused, the president dressed in an old woman's dress with a coat and scarf over her head, holding the baby dressed as peter pan, Kanae and Chiori who is also joining her for the modeling job for Juliena Hizuri brand is shaking their heads whenever the president tries to sound like a woman, Kyoko stole the baby from his arms after it wailed scared of the president's womanly voice.

When Ren went to pick her up, he burst out laughing waking the baby in the process, Kyoko passed him little Yukio and he started to do some bouncy side steps while trying to make the baby giggle.

* * *

The next day they stated to shoot on some hard scenes, they have to spend half the day at some arena as scheduled they have to use their time wisely as Kyoko wanted to avoid mistakes and costing the production team a lot.

With props set, the extras are all seated, Ren already dressed in his plain white shirt with his name printed, his Velcro waistband knee length shorts matching his black gloves, he waited for Kyoko, who shortly came out from her trailer looking beautiful, he had to swallow hard after seeing her with a long dress with a deep v-neck slit that almost shows her breast, he knows she has figure and asset and he wanted to throw a coat or cover over her, all men around the staff and extras were all jaw dropped and staring at her, Ren threw himself and hugged her for cover, she didn't know what is going on or what is with him but she embraced back, the men all protested but they know they can't challenge the actor.

After they were prepared the director called them to places and the filming started; Tadashi made his entrance with his ring side coach beside him, he bounced a little to the music being played and marched to where the octagon entrance is, Michio brought, towels, bucket and the water bottle on hand, once inside, his opponent follows, it wasn't long when Sayori arrived with four bodyguards tailing her.

She watched the match unfold with her fierce look, and instantly attracted to the said fighter, when he knock down his opponent after thirty seconds with some flashy spinning back kick that added another roundhouse that finished the job, with the audience and those betting at him cheered, Sayori crossed her leg with her lip stretching to a smile, she clapped in congratulations, and Tadashi went out the ting to meet her, kissing her hand.

"_So how was it_?" he asked.

"_Just make sure you do not disappoint, you will be carrying my brand and you will be the new face as well_." He grinned and out of happiness he pulled her to him and carried her, with Tadashi's playful personality he suddenly kissed her which she then playfully pinched his nose, the security was about to attack him when one was caught off the wire and fell face flat.

"CUT!" the director laughed and they had to retake the scene where Ren had to carry her off and kiss, Ren gave that playful grin and wink and Kyoko also pinched his nose.

With the scene done, they went to the dojo and where the set is already halfway done, Ren and Kyoko had little few time to rest after having to change, however Kyoko remained in her dress and was given a little re-touch in makeup, because there was only a single NG they were out the small arena earlier than scheduled and they can film the next scenes to a studio, where the dojo was set up, and if they manage to finish the scene, they can go eat their lunch.

In their second set inside the studio set to be a dojo where Ren had shoot his part yesterday before ending the day, with their preparation done after one of the staff confirmed the director called everyone to places again, after their director excitedly called to start rolling.

With Sayori seated over the chair offered her to the rundown office, she looked around, not with disgust or pity, but rather worry, "Are you okay ma'am?" asked Michio while Tadashi stood across her.

"_I am fine, but the question is, are guys fine, since your training facility is a little… you know… about to go down_?" she asked worriedly, with her eyes full of concern and care.

"_We're fine, Kyoko, you don't need to worry._" Replied by Koga out of his character and Ren burst out laughing.

The director laughed along with the actor and poor Kyoko was surprised, "Are you okay Koga-san?" she asked.

"Yes, but rather this is not the first time she broke me out of character." Koga chuckled, "When she played Momiji and stared me with those wig cute eyes of hers I swear I was screwed." He admitted, Kyoko blushed while Ren looked un-amused.

"Don't get that habit of looking at Mogami-san's eyes then?" Ren warned and everyone sweated and Kyoko nervously laughed and restrained Ren's Koun coming out, Kyoko remained silent but patted Ren's abdomen.

They repeated the scene until Sayori offered to renovate the jodo and add more equipment for them, the director then called for break and they finally went to have their lunch, Yashiro was impressed as Kyoko keeps up with Ren's diet and the actor obediently eats unless he wants to have an upset Kyoko and hour long lecture about food and nutrition after what his routine is.

The scene consist of dialogs and Koga had been having one mistake to another, after Kyoko strikes her cuteness playing Sayori, Ren on the other hand is ready to strangle him alive.

The extras from the gym wasn't helping as well, it took then till evening and now they are now to film Ren and Kyoko's alone part where Ren drove her off to her apartment complex. The had to travel another for that part so they can record it.

Sayori stepped off Tadashi's dirt bike and gave him a kiss at the cheek and rushed in her building, Tadashi gave that love sick smile touching his cheek, "THAT'S IT FOR TODAY!" called by the director and Kyoko finally sighed coming back where Ren is.

They shared a high five, and Ren pulled her under his arm and talk off to the trailer to finally change, the director offered them dinner treat which Ren accepted and pulled Kyoko along as an excuse so they can still be in the same schedule and watch his diet for him.

After changing they went ahead for the said, and after they were done, they created another excuse that they have to report to LME as of late, which was also covered by the president.

Finally arriving home, they immediately retired at the living room where Ren started throwing off his coat, and shoes off, Kyoko took off her heels and Ren noticed it, he gently lift up her fit and started pressing pressures on it, "What are you doing?" she giggled.

"Returning the favor." He playfully winked and continued to massage her foot, he didn't realize she fell asleep, he smiled warmly and took her to his bed where they now often share cuddles, he although took off her summer dress and changed her to one of his shirt, seeing her in her in such intimate state, he got used to where he would accidentally walk-in at her changing or walking with only a towel on, she felt embarrassed but considering how serious they are with the relationship and advancing to another step is kind of their flow, it's slow pace, but perfect, especially for the girl's case.

After she curled comfortably he charged their phones at the bedside table, and set his alarm to his usual wake up for the workout, and proceeded to snuggle with her.

* * *

After two weeks had passed, they worked on set every day, although there are some schedule that both are in need to another work, they are finally quarter of the production done, which was earlier in schedule due to Ren and Kyoko's effort.

And presently they are in some apartment they rented for the scheduled filming, Kyoko dressed simply with her oversized shirt of Ren and some mini shorts, Ren chuckled at the background seeing her with the outfit and gave her a knowing look since she would usually wear the same when they tend to hide themselves at their cave when they were given a chance of day off.

Ren dressed in tank top and jersey shorts wearing slippers so he would go around the medium sized yet cozy apartment by bare feet, they will be soon filming a scene where Sayori finally left her father's reach and went ahead on her own, while Tadashi struggles to fit in the professional circuit without any backer after Sayori's company was pulled down by her father and they are living with his own earnings, however a legendary coach appeared who used his own money to spend it to Tadashi finding there is a future and talent in him.

With Tadashi's first match was a failure after his defeat, from Bunta, played by Kijima, they are now filming Sayori's comfort and Tadashi's resolve.

Last few touches in Kyoko's clothes by the wardrobe, Ren sat by the sofa like he was at home. The staff however were all excited to reveal another new character who is to play as the legendary coach, since the Author wanted the said man to play it, but it would be too good to be true as she spoke, however there was this miracle that happened and apparently the celebrity accepted, the other actors for the film such as Mimori are also present for the later scenes.

Finally when the makeup artist and wardrobe finished the director called them to be in position, and Kyoko was already by the kitchen counter what looks of it is preparing food, while Ren is still at the sofa, by the window, after calling action.

"_I know you lost, and it was your first._" She finally spoke, and went to his side and held his knees kneeling beside him resting her chin over it.

"_You sacrificed enough, and even left the life of comfort just for this?_" Tadashi looked disappointed and pointing at his home.

"_Yes, I did left the life of comfort for the person who actually loves and cares about me, who's willing to throw his life to a work that can permanently damage him forever, just to give me a life that would level the comfort I grew up with._" She sternly said.

To the director and producer's shock, she improvised the script and made it better, "_You may not have won that match, but for me you have won, why? Because you will have me and I will always be there to support you despite I could no longer financially sponsor you._" Sayori spoke and Ren in Tadashi's shoes felt the air and improvised his own line.

"_You know, when you say that, it makes me feel more guilty on having you all to myself._" He pulled her to him and made her sit on his knees, "_With our little gift on the way, I'll try my hardest, also Bruce-san is finally going to meet me, and wanted to train me personally._" He informed, which is also back in the script.

"_Well, I have to make us some nice meal for some warm welcome and thanks, when he arrives then?_" again Sayori finally followed the script.

The director was about to call cut when the camera still kept on rolling and Ren pulled Kyoko for a sweet kiss which she responded, her hands went up to his neck, and his hands went to her sides holding her steady, it took them a full minute until the director snapped to his senses and called cut, "What was that?!" he burst and the staff were still frozen in their places, "I know you both have that bond and all touchy but what are you exactly?" he finally gave in and asked.

Ren's Koun finally came out, "It's normal between people in love and dating right?" he grinned and pulled Kyoko carrying her to his arms and bringing her out of everyone's stare.

~CHAPTER END~

* * *

A/N: For those that reviewed;

H-Nala-san

Kaname671-san

Westerngodess-san

Ashenvale

Ktoll9-san,

thank you so much! I never received this many reviews before which made me want to write more chapters, but I will be posting last few chapters and I assure you, this is all fluff!


	9. Big Steps

Big Steps

With his reveal, Kyoko is now seated beside the makeup crew while Ren deal with the damage he caused, shocking the crew, director and their co-stars, "Congratulations, Corn, you broke, Director Shingai." She pouted and he chuckled.

"Well, I wanted to be clear." And he turned at Koga and Kijima who gave a nervous chuckle.

Kyoko having her lipstick being smudged due to Ren's little act earlier, the makeup crew who were squealing and fangirling are retouching her until the LME president arrived in a monkey suit, with his trusted right hand man and secretary dressed as a banana tree, Kyoko had to stifle her laughter when she spotted the baby in the President-monkey's arms, dressed as a linge banana, she awed and took the baby from the said President.

Immediately recognizing her little Yukio started to gurgle and coo, touching her face, the cute banana costume was a plus, "Corn!" she called for Ren and held the baby up.

"Hey there little banana!" Ren cooed in English and playfully blew raspberry kisses at the baby who giggled in return, the President approved of the sight when;

"And here I thought you're happy you'll be seeing me again?" Kyoko turned her head to see Kuu Hizuri taking off his glasses, Ren's eyes are wide open.

"Sensei!" she smiled and went to familiary embraced the legendary actor.

"What did I tell you about calling me dad?" he winked knowing she is dating his son, Kuu threw Ren a stern look, "And you, make sure you don't make my daughter cry, do you understand?" everyone went stiff.

"I will sir, I had been taking good care of her for the past months." He replied, "And in return, she has become my personal life coach, cheerleader and dietician."

"Now you're making me jealous hearing she cooks for you." Kuu glared and Ren challenged, Kyoko went to Ren to take the baby and Ren in spite put his arms around her and Kuu wanted to kick his son.

While they got Kuu to prepare, Kyoko and Ren went to their seats to play with the baby, the president wearing the suit then informed them, "The social welfare learned about little Yukio, and they wanted to take him away, I myself wanted to adopt the boy, but they strictly require couples who are married." He said, they think it's another f his trap to get them registered but seeing his worried look and hold to the three months old baby, they know this is serious matter, Kyoko who has emotional attachment to the child.

"President, can we speak of such matter after our free time, I would like to consider something with my mother's approval." With it she mentioned Ren stared at her in wide eyes, and grinned.

"I'll be happy to come with you and get to know your mother." Said by Ren, and Kyoko held his hand, "Also this Saturday is our off as well, can Yuki, stay with us?" Ren asked and Kyoko giggled, "I want to bring him when we're meeting Kyoko-chan's mom."

Kyoko looking surprised and smiled as Ren will come and support her.

* * *

With all things prepared they went back to shooting where Bruce, played by Kuu, visited the Suzuki home and explained his conditions as he will coach and sponsor Tadashi, it was all dialogue, until they went to change location back to the studio to shoot more of the action, Tadashi displayed his skills, "_You are a rough diamond my boy_." He spoke, "_I know, you will stand on top, one fight after another, let's go back to step one shall we?_"

"_Please don't go easy on me_!" Tadashi shouted.

With little mistakes caused by the stunt men as Ren's sparring partner they called it a day, and as promised they went to the President's mansion and discussed about the matter with the child, Ren supported Kyoko at her decisions and informed Kuu that Kyoko is aware who he is and still loved him despite his past.

Kuu was relieved and surprised when Ren asked Jelly Woods to change his hair back to blonde, and Kyoko to jet black, transforming themselves as Koun and Kyoko, non-celebrity people, they let Kuu join them back at their shared home, Kuu was delighted there was another spare bedroom, because they made use of the other as nursery for the baby, and with them, is the little bundle in banana blanket, Kyoko settled the baby to the crib Ren had pulled to their bedroom.

Kuu snapped photos of the couple and sent it to his wife, immediately he received a reply full of emojis making him laugh, he did a little selfie with the baby and sent it to her as well, Kyoko in Ren's dress shirt was comfortably seated at the foot of their shared bed and humming at the sleeping baby.

Kuu felt like he was visiting his son and daughter-in-law and his new grandson, which he knows he's be spoiling soon enough.

For the whole Saturday they prepared to meet with Mogami Seana who openly accepted their invite as she wanted to meet the said man her daughter had been secretly living and dating, requiring him to bring all necessary identifications, from IDs to birth certificate, which Kyoko mused.

Ren dressed nicely and stylishly in a casual dress shirt neatly tucked to his casual fit trousers and matched it with his brown designer oxford shoes, his hair was as well styled yet remained blonde and his eyes free from his usual contact lenses, and revealed his ocean blue eyes that Kyoko loved, he was matched by the designer dress that his mother sent for Kyoko, and she worn it modestly, it was a white off shoulder, knee length dress paired with white pointed toe and sling back heels, Ren opened the SUV for her and strapped the baby to his carrier and dressed nicely in a cute matching shirt as Ren.

Met her mother who's also in her work clothes, her usual business shit, but instead of her usual pencil skirt, she's swearing a fit dress pants and high stilettos. "Aren't those to high?" her mother first stated after noticing her entering the restaurant seeing her wear the high heels.

"Hello and good moon mother, and no it is fine, I finally got used to it after some few practice and wearing it every day for work." She assured her mother's concern.

"Good noon to you too…" she gave a short nod, "Is he my future grand-son?" she blushed when she warmed up seeing the tiny baby from his carrier and then placed the carrier to the chair and took the baby and handed him to Seana.

"Are you sure he is adopted? He looked so much like you." She glared at Ren who was seating hard, Kyoko inwardly giggled and wiped his sweat from his forehead.

"He is, mother, it's just we're making this decision because we're attached to Yukio, and we hate to see him go." Kyoko sighed.

"So when do you plan on signing the marriage certificates and filling his family register?" she asked.

"We're looking for a free schedule and wanted to do a small ceremony or rather a courthouse to have a small wedding first, we want to settle in before we announce we'll be having abigger wedding." Kyoko blushed at Ren's announcement.

"I see that is good to hear, I expect you not to do the same as what that Fuwa boy did to my daughter, and I know she is cautious when it comes to love matters, but seeing you are serious with her, I want to know your real name other than Ren Tsuruga." And Ren handed her his files.

"My real name is Koun Hizuri, only son of Juliena and Kuu Hizuri. I grew up in America and I met Kyoko eleven years ago in Kyoto." She was rather surprised about meeting her daughter back then.

And he explained his reason for creating such name as Ren Tsuruga and changing his identity, and shockingly Kyoko's mother is taking it well, and bounced the cooing baby at her arms who was comfortable with her.

"Your parents might be hands on but they never sternly raised you, I could not blame you for it, and rather your friend's death, it was an accident and you were not the driver who hit him, also without his death you will never find yourself just like you are right now." She replied, "So when can I have time to have Yukio with me?" Kyoko smiled knowing Seana loved the baby as well.

"Any time you want, you can always stay at our place when you want to, my father is there at the moment staying." Ren informed.

"I will, if I find my schedule can do me so, and I want the child to have a Mogami in his name as well." She warned and Ren already know what to do with the middle name.

After their lunch date finished, Ren wanted to laugh at how Kyoko's mother want to take the baby home, "Bye Oba-sama." Ren cooed at the baby using his little hands to wave at the woman who gave little kiss to his forehead.

"Well, that was nerve wracking, but your mother is the same as you." Ren chuckled, "And I can't wait to have her around our family too." He teased Kyoko and gave her a kiss, and went to the mall to get the necessary items for baby proofing the house for the Social Welfare inspection.

Heading back, Kuu dressed in a puppy onesies played with the baby, and their neighbor friends came for dinner after Kyoko's invitation, and when the girls entered they were all shocked to see Kuu Hizuri.

At that evening Ren told everyone who he was and so as Kyoko, Yuuto surprisingly knew them already and waited for them to reveal themselves, and as friends they promised to keep it secret, they also welcomed them like they did the first time.

Kyoko breathe in relief after they took it well.

* * *

With the continuation of their filming, surprisingly Juliena surprised them when she flew to Japan and demanded to join them, and with the news of the number one bachelor of Japan dating the rising actress, everyone were all disappointed that the number one actor and bachelor was stolen by a mere newbie.

The couple never made any statement yet, but still openly revealed they are dating and their manager made a joint page and became a sole admin, until Ren demanded to have access to the said account as he post their personal photos as well.

Kyoko had been a subject to gossips and talk shows and had been invited, and she happily accepted all of the invitations which she went and answered all question, and professionally diverted some questions to a different topic, and they knew she'll make a great actress right next to the number one actor.

Roughly five months had passed and their shooting had been rough especially the fight scenes Ren had been taking, Kyoko by the side line every blow Ren receives is taking away a year in her life and presently they are filming for the last few scenes of the movie before it will go for the process of edit and computer magic.

Ren currently dressed in his usual white combat shorts and matching gloves, hair tossed and face rugged with seat and bruised caused by makeup, Kyoko standing by the ring side with Kuu already in place with Chiori playing Haruki with Kanae as Akane playing their roles as Kyoko and Ren's neighbors and good friends, with Mimori playing as Minami as her half-sister, they were there to play as support for Sayori while Tadashi have his first title match, and like the usual the director finally called everyone to position, "Last few scenes guys, let's make it work!"

With the bell giving the signal to start a new round, Tadashi knuckled his fists and positioned his mouth guard and started to bounce in jabs, his bigger and powerhouse opponent was sturdy from his jabs and his coach is starting to instruct combinations since his normal maneuver does not work on the bigger man, but then Tadashi remembered his submission hold, he wanted to get as close to the man since he's in the disadvantage when it comes to punching reach, Tadashi then moved closer however when he suddenly tripped from the referee, "Cut!" and the director laughed.

"Are you okay, Tsuruga-san?" asked by the referee played by another extra.

"I'm fine, it's you though, are you alright?" since the man also slipped.

"I'm good."

"Glad you both are alright, we're going to start again!" called by the director and they started from the beginning.

Continuing Tadashi's stance, he succeeded to hook his opponent's leg and took him down, "_And they are starting a ground fight!_" shouted by the commentator, Tadashi assaulted the champion with his punches until his head was locked by longer legs, his arms then was restrained but he started to show power and lifted the man with his back, Sayori is already crying at the crowd watching her husband shout powering the lift, and when he slams the champion down, he released Tadashi, who then went for the submission, it wasn't long when he tapped after his arm was almost ripped off.

The ring bell started banging and everyone from the crowd started to cheer, and immediately Sayori started to charge the ring and started to open the gate, "Can someone please open this?" it was not her character but Kyoko giggling since she has been struggling to open it, the staff laughed and helped her loosen the gate lock, and they had to repeat the scene where Ren already took down the opponent.

Sayori successfully opened the gate and rushed to Tadashi and tackling him to the ground, she pulled him for a deep kiss, until they run-out of air, both shared a loving and relieved smile and rested their foreheads, "AND THAT'S A WRAP! CONGRATULATIONS!" Shingai congratulated them.

Ren started to carry Kyoko around in cheer while she's wearing a maternity body suit, and it was hilarious as Kyoko screamed like she was in labor, holding Ren like her life depends on it, they then went to their trailers to change and finally clean up, the director congratulated both of them that they managed to finish filming the movie, now it was up to the staff and editors to clean up and edit the scenes.

Finishing their schedule earlier than expected, they were free for the afternoon, and Yashiro cleared them for the next day so they can actually enjoy their reward.

Heading to LME they met with the president who's babysitting the bouncy eight month old baby, who's already sitting and starting to recognize things, dressed in a cute mini MMA shorts that matched Ren's the play pin looked like a ring while the president is dressed as a coach, poor Ruto wearing some matching ring side crew costume. They were already congratulated and Kyoko loved the mini shorts on the baby and also the tiny shirt the same as what they used from the movie.

Kuu, Kanae, Chiori, Yashiro and the president joined them for dinner at the president's house and later went straight back to their home.

Finally having their free day they stayed at their backyard and Ren took the chance to do some photography with their baby, until they were disturbed by the president rushing and showing them an article from a magazine which is causing some ruckus in social media and news.

Kyoko was caught with a blonde man at her side with a baby, with a big red words stating she cheated, Kyoko felt nervous and Ren comforted her, "Can you arrange a press for me?" asked by Ren and the president agreed, "I'll call Yashiro to arrange our schedule so I can plan on when to announce my real identity, I'm finally ready." He announced and Kyoko forgot her dilemma and looked at Ren in serious manner who then kissed her for assurance.

"I'll do a little damage control which would get the attention off from Kyoko." He also stated and pulled out his phone, Sachou, can you take a nice and pretty family photo for us?" he asked and the President grinned getting on board at his plan.

"Go dress up something more homey, you guys looked too stylish for the photo!" the President instructed and Kyoko giggled lightly and Ren went to pull her to their room, to look for nice and homey clothes.

Kyoko in a nice floral pink and white off shoulder Boho long dress sat next to Ren who worn his matching pink fitted v-neck shirt and matching plain white boardshorts that he would always wear at home, or his sleep wear, the baby cutely matched Ren's clothes with his tiny bandana like bib tied to his neck, smiling brightly for Lory.

Ruto looked for a good spot and found the backyard, Ren opened the wooden deck floor and revealed a pool, they sat by the beach bench and Ren pulled Kyoko to his lap and she pouted at him, the baby at her arms heartily giggled while Ren smothered the baby with his kisses, Lory enjoyed every bit of the affections and Ren's aggressiveness towards the issue, and wanted to show off.

Lory asked to take out his DSLR camera and have more of his stars' photo in their little at home photo shoot.

After uploading all of it that evening, Ren grinned at the reactions and his plan worked after everyone was shocked he was blonde, but also the baby stole the spotlight his fans were both upset and the same time disappointed after knowing he's already a father of one with the actress nonetheless.

Ren laughed and Kyoko noticed it, "Why what is it?" she asked interested and went to peek, "Oh…"

"And they're already asking who's the baby's name so they can wait when he grows up and have him step on my spot as people's crush." He said, and Kyoko giggled.

"He'll hate it." Kyoko snorted and kissed the chuckling baby seeing his father playfully cooing at him.

* * *

The scheduled press conference came, Kyoko dressed stylishly by Juliena who flew back to Japan to give support to her children, with her sharp look with pointed-toe D' Orsay, matching her slim fit white jeans, with her oversized-sleeveless wool sweater over her fitting white button down shirt, hair dyed to black as it was originally looked, while Ren matched her with his own fitting white button down three-fourth shirt, sleeves fits tightly to his arms and chest, and he left three buttons open, his dress pants were also white.

Joining them is the baby, matched to his clothes, ears were covered with heavy duty muffler and napping at his carrier that Ren is holding.

They settled to the offered table for them, and Yashiro offered to be the mediator between the actors and the media who's hungry for more information from the couple.

When it started, the media was even more aggressive and Ren's patience is starting to break, Kyoko held his hand and the media caught their exchange after two shiny golden rings sparkled, and on cue the baby started to wake up and started to cry from the noise despite the muffler, Ren glared and cleared his throat over the microphone and everyone settled, "I refuse to answer questions and explain my standing with my Missus with all your ruckus." He flatly said and they toned down their voices.

"First of all, I would like to explain, that that man you state my 'Wife' is cheating with is me, as everyone is already aware, I am half foreigner, an American specifically, I am blonde and my eyes are always blue, I came to Japan where my father originally worked as an actor which everyone knows and familiar with, I went to japan to make a new life cutting my like to my parents after all the heavy expectations they want from me, to follow my parent's footsteps in the industry.

"I created Tsuruga Ren, as my other persona to release me from the shadow of my original last name." he explains, "You see, being a Hizuri." After the mention of his last name everyone started to make another commotion, and Ren gave that angry sigh over the mic, and everyone settled again, "Being a Hizuri, they thought I would take short cut due to my father's influences, but I refused and created my own path. Having to gain the name Tsuruga Ren, I made my own name to the industry without being affiliated to my father which gave me room to breathe." He smiled and they now undertood, there was no question because it was clear.

"_Until, When did you marry, Kyoko-chan_?" one finally asked and Ren lifted the sad atmosphere and laughed.

"Not gonna tell, but yes, were married." He playfully replied

"_Knowing every girl in Japan that has a big attraction to you, are crying, they got this issue against your wife, Kyoko-chan, as a newbie there is this gossip running around after you revealed you are together_."

"And what rumors?" Ren asked.

"_That Kyoko-chan is using you to take roles and grab attention_?"

"I would like to answer that." Kyoko started and placed the baby to her lap, but since the baby started playing with the mic and giggling on it, the media were all smitten by the baby, "I would never ever use Corn for such thing, and if he asks me to be a stay home mother for our son, then I would do it willing and happily." She flatly stated, "And Corn is the first one who taught me the word professionalism, and I would do everything to the best as I can to do my work as an actress and would not use any tool or apply violence to take the role."

"_With that clear as my bottled water, may we ask how you both met, ma'am_?" the same guy asked her.

Kyoko warmly smiled, "Eleven years ago I met my fairy prince, I was seven and he was ten, we met in a clearing back in my home in Kyoto."

"I met her by the stream, where she was crying over ninety-nine score from her exam and because her mother was displeased with such result." They mused after Ren revealed the reason, "She thought I was a fairy because my hair was blonde and I appeared out of nowhere." He snorted and Kyoko pouted at him, "But it was cute, she was the first who made me happy after liking me without questioning who I was, and after we met again after ten years, she was the first to see through me without recognizing I was her Corn." He smiled and kissed her hand, everyone in the room squealed.

"When we met I don't know that he was Corn, but rather some jerk actor." She finally admitted and Ren felt hurt expressing it with his stare at her and his pouting face, "He was mean." She added and they laughed, "And because of it I started to follow him as my Senior and taught me professionalism, without him I would've never find my true love in acting." The journalist believed her statements as she looked sincere and in love at the actor, the other returns the same and kept on showing his affections.

"If anyone would ask my name, I am Koun Julian Hizuri, and Kyoko is now Kyoko Mogami-Hizuri, and this is our son, His Japanese name is Yukio Mogami-Tsuruga as part of the LME and his nickname just like my Tsuruga Ren, however I am half American and my wife would love to name our son to carry a foreign name so; his real birth name is Grayson Michael Mogami-Hizuri." He showed his baby chewing his toy, everyone would immediately expect that the baby is there as the baby was blonde and golden brown eyes, he was widely giggling and shaking his toy.

The media gave a collective awe at the baby and was shortly returned to Kyoko, after their press conference, the family headed to the Takarada mansion to celebrate and Maria with Chiori snatched the baby from Kyoko's arms and demanded to play with him since Maria missed her little nephew.

Ren and Kyoko smiled at each other and Ren can finally walk around freely with his hair and eyes free from dye and contacts.

~CHAPTER END~


	10. Baby Fever

Baby Fever

With the commotion the couple caused a month ago, Lory demanded them to have an official wedding, where they held it to the President's private island, prepared and organized by the said man as well, Kyoko worn a beautiful white backless tube gown, with a spreading and long train and veil combination of pink and white roses as her bouquet, Ren beside her sharp in his three piece all black tuxedo, with his pitch black wing tipped collar dress shirt, silky shiny tailcoat, black tuxedo coat with the lapel designed to a shiny silk shawl, matching it with his crispy white bowtie, little Yukio who matched his clothes cutely rocked the wedding and he was part of the highlight since the media was smitten with his baby charm.

Photos of the couple circulated the social media especially personal photos of their manager being comical and funny, one is where they were being active, with caption, "**_Everyone from LME Kyoko-chan loves her mountain bike and getting physical, but why did Ren-kun had to get one and make me suffer paddle along?_**" fans loved the manager's antics as he photograph the image of the couple dressed in sporting good and helmet with their matching Ren and blue mountain bikes, taken with Yashiro's un-amused and sweating face as a selfie, while the couple share a laugh facing each other while waiting to cross the traffic.

However after the couple revealed how they got the baby, fans of both actors praised them of their action, however to Kyoko's reply everyone got to know her kind and motherly nature when it comes to children, she also revealed she is relieved that she can take the baby anywhere where she does not need to hide her identity to take him around, which was also supported by her loving fans, the couple's social media was flooded by baby photos of the baby curtsey of Ren and their manager, who's going nuts at the baby's cuteness and would at times beg to sleep over at the couple's place to play with Yukio.

After the hype from the couple, all attention turned fully to the baby as a show was made solely for celebrity babies, and the newest member of the group is the Tsuruga boy, who had been stealing hearts from the Japanese people like what his father did after his debut.

And presently, casts of the 'Ring Side' Movie is invited to a variety show, with the two main actors with their little boy on hand, as requested by the three hosts, and what seemed to be making commotion in the studio between the cast is the number one spot as a godparent for the little boy, Kyoko and Ren enjoyed every bits of their agony as they make them wait.

Ren sat over the floor with Kijima as they ran-out of space for the whole cast to sit on, and Kyoko took her place between her two best friends and fellow Love Me talents, together with some other actresses and actors, they were also joined by Kuu who played as Bruce to the film.

Mimori tries to play with the baby but it seemed the baby ignores her and continued to baby talk to his father who holds him gently by the torso and helps him stand, the audience melts every giggle the baby makes, and Bo is successfully winning the baby's attention.

Until Shinichi finally revealed who was the Original Bo that the viewers and audience started to love, the comical person under the sute as when they started the variety show with their new mascot member, all were shocked when they revealed it was Kyoko and so did some of their co-stars.

"I was fired once." She revealed and everyone shared gasps, "I mean at the first day of my work here as a mascot, and truth to be told, what I did was unprofessional as I let my emotions go after seeing a certain, singer and composer who wronged my life, but you know what, because of him, I finally met my Corn again, and straightened my life after having to spend it with other's direction and plans, now I get to spend it on my own do what I love the most, acting." She added and Kanae patted her for a good job of telling her feelings to the public.

To their surprise Kyoko stood and made a perfect bow pointing at one of the producers, "Producer Tano-san, I would like to appologise for my previous actions which showed unprofessionalism, and being new to the industry is not an excuse." And she lifted her head, Ren was also taken back with her actions, while the man himself was shocked.

Questions were direct teasing at the couple out of their onset romance, until they finally showed the trailer for the movie; the screen behind them flashed and the studio went din, and after seconds the trailer played;

_Narration from the leading actress proclaiming her deep and unconditional love to the man who met and befriended her like a normal person unlike those lechers wanting to use her for her father's attention, her thanks and love was expressed, while a montage from his first professional match where he wears a Judoki kneeling with his ring side crew giving hanks to the Japanese people for support, it was followed where Ren expressed his gratitude to the woman who gave up her comfortable life to be with him, and it was followed by a montage of their at home sweet moments, where he was training for pushups in bed while barraging kisses to the woman underneath him. Short thrilling scenes from his fights were shown and his wife's worried and crying face, and at the end part is here they were kissing in the middle of the ring, the actor is ll bloodied and a sweating while his wife did not bother as her white dress is all stained in blood and sweet and continued to sweetly and heatedly kiss him, before the clip fades, their foreheads touched with each other's palm cupping the other's faces, and it ended with both of them smiling as his seat and her tears dropping._

After the trailer ended, the three hosts were awestruck and blinked, they applaud for the couple and congratulated them, and teased how hot their romantic scene went.

With the show ending, Ren went to take their son to the car while the person who was manning the mascot gave Kyoko some souvenirs for the baby since he was also charmed by the little blonde, however before she left the said producer met her and cleared his throat, "Why do such disgraceful action when you are one of those top actresses now?" he asked.

"Because I had wronged, and without your stern spite on me, I would've never step up my professionalism as well, and as a mother, I wish when my son grows up and sees what I did and so as his father, I wish for him to do the same if he knows he had made something wrong." She stated and he nodded.

"Well, just make sure don't do any more trouble in your future projects." He patted her awkwardly and left.

Another week has passed and the couple who agreed to join a new show where they feature a celebrity's life with the baby was scheduled, and they who agreed are now the subject of the episode, cameras setup the evening before at the couple's room, the living room, nursery, kitchen, and even the poolside backyard.

"Are they already starting?" Kyoko asked after stirring awake from their cuddle, their thick comforter blanket rummaged as she turned to face her husband who has been spooning her for cuddle, she gave a low groan while he gave a little yawn.

"I think so…" he replied as the camera catching their cute morning conversation.

"What time is it?" she asked again and Ren stretched his muscly arm to the bed side table to look at his alarm clock.

"Five thirty." He yawn again.

"I think I should make you breakfast." She continued to burrow her nose to his bare chest and tightened her cuddle at his sid, it made him chuckle.

"Nah, I want to sleep more, no work today." He said.

"But we got a baby to feed any minute now." She yawn as well.

He sighed, "Might as well start the day?"

"Oh well." She replied and finally untangled herself and sat on her side of the bed looking for her fluffy slippers, she stood and showed her figure from her white spaghetti-Boho style long sleeping dress, as she makes her way to the nursery to peek at the sleeping a baby who was cutely dressed to his favorite Disney blue Alien, stich, sleeping sideways at his crib with his favorite character as well, she smiled and went to the kitchen down stairs silently and took some pots and pans to start their meal, Ren then went to follow, as he scratch his head and mess his hair more and covering his mouth to yawn, it was the first they saw the actor with such messy hair and sleeping state as he wore nothing but his plain white payjama shorts, showing his muscular specs from his abdomen.

Ren's V-line was showing as well as his toned chest, while on his way to the kitchen he also went to peek at the cute baby who's still sound asleep, he then hurried to the kitchen and assaulted Kyoko with his good morning kisses when, "Brush your teeth first." And he laughed, Kyoko kissed his nose and went to making him his protein shake.

And on cue sound of baby calling caught their attention, and Ren bounded up stairs and took the baby out of his crib chanting Mimi, "Sorry, it's dada." He teased and gave him smacking pepper kisses and finally raspberry kisses.

He went down and jet the baby kiss Kyoko good morning, they then headed to their home gym at the basement and there was also cameras set up there, he let the baby crawl around since some area are secured by baby pin so he couldn't reach the weights.

Ren started his day with his pre-workout, with pushups and sit-ups, the baby wanted to climb his back when he does his usual pushup and let him, and when he made his sit-up reps, the baby stood over his feet and held to his knees for support and giggled while he sit-up and give kisses.

Finally when he did his weights the baby laid stomach flat to his abdomen while he did reps with his usual kilogram weights, when he was done he was seating and hair tossed dripping, Kyoko took towels and wiped him, while she took the baby for a half-bath and diaper change, now dressed in his favorite stitch T-shirt and cargo shorts and cute stitch socks.

Ren took the baby from her so she can eat and placed him to the baby chair and Ren started putting bib on him and started feeding his baby cereal which he gobbles endlessly, "Where does he get this?" he chuckled then turned to look at Kyoko eating her own breakfast.

"Probably me and Otou-san." She replied and Ren snorted, "You eat very little." She complained.

"But I'm not buying Onigiri right?" he teased with a wink.

"GIWI!" the baby has a special bond with the said snack that Kyoko makes for him.

That was just their morning routine, and when the couple is all dressed for the day, Kyoko rocking her black fitting slacks and white high heels, topping her is her stylish white knitted wool turtle neck, she kissed her boys goodbye since she has an urgent emergency photo shoot after files were lost the last time they did.

And since they were not doing anything special for the day, Ren started to play with him at his playroom, and teaching him simple words in English while identifying which toy anime from the toy bin.

Until he pulled out his phone receiving a text from his neighbor friends who wants to come over bringing lunch and his kids to play with Yukio, shortly after they were out the backyard, with the children, Tusk came over with his four bouncing kids, three older boys and one baby girl sleeping on his arms, until they were later joined by Shin, Theo and Yuuto, and cutely Yuuto's daughter is dressed in a nice summer dress until, Ren opened the poolside and invited the kids to swim, little Yukio was then dressed nicely in his blue swim wear, Ren then adjusted the deck floor to baby safe height since all were toddlers, however he secured his own son, with arm floaters.

They decided to make lunch later with barbecue since Shin brought some meat for them to grill, the boys then all changed to trunks to follow the kids around the pool, no one was insecure when it comes to fitness except the camera men who came along, since the boys were all toned fit, after Shin and Tusk works are JSDF officials, Theo as a politician however watches his health by going to the same gym as Ren and Yuuto who is actually a rising pop singer and dancer who runs a dance studio with Katsuki Yuuri, no wonder he was familiar with Ren and Kyoko from the start.

With lunch finished, the kids were tucked out however Yukio who wasn't even playing hard and was bored floated along with his red space ship floater and would stare at the camera with interest.

After the boys left, Ren dressed his son, nicely to match his clothes, Ren worn long sleeved dress shirt while and his tailored designed trousers to match, while his son matched with colors, Yukio has a shorter sleeve shirt and shorts, with his own cute soft oxford shoes.

Ren noticed the baby was interested at the camera and pulled some Lilo and Stitch cousins small plush and started making them hug the cameras and the baby started smiling and giggle, stepping in the SUV, buckled his son to his baby seat and placed another toy over the camera over his windshield, "You like that Gray?" pointing to the camera Ren with his perfect English and his American accent which was cute after he cooed the baby who clapped his hand.

"Let's go see, Mimi, son." And driving to where Kyoko is and met with Yashiro who was present.

Kyoko was surprised to see them but happy, and after they left they went to have a little family date, and when Kyoko received a message her mother is coming to visit for dinner to see the baby, they went to get some nice food to cook for later, and when they got home, Kyoko giggled seeing the plush toys placed on the cameras and the baby started to blabber cute things pointing at it.

Getting home Kyoko changed to a comfortable loose dress shirt that Ren owns with a her denim shorts to match, she danced arounf the kitchen making food, while Ren busied himself watching their son, "Nom?" the baby pouted at his father who chuckled and went to the kitchen after leaving Yukio to his playpin.

"Grayson is asking for a grub again." He chuckled and Kyoko pointed to a banana and Ren started chopping them up to tiny pieces and fed his son, it wasn't long when Seana arrived with another huge gift to spoil her grandson, "For some reason, my parents and your mother are having a gift competition and I'm scared Grayson will grow spoiled." He commented.

"Let, mother spoil him a little, they don't see much since she's been busy, and your parents don't meet him often." She replied and Ren realized and agreed, "We can always hid some toys and show him later on if he grows tired of his old ones." She suggested as well.

Seana was uncomfortable with all the cameras and she voiced her discomfort which made her daughter giggle, "So this is what its like to have a daughter who's a celebrity?" she asked and shook her head with a sigh.

"Just this show, it's for Grayson." She explained, "I don't know why but everyone seemed to be crazy with him."

"He's like your husband then, we'll have to teach him to respect women right." Her mother instructed and she agreed.

It wasn't long when she left and the family of three finally took their evening rituals and rest, Kyoko was the one who took the baby to bed and sings him a Japanese lullaby.

After the show, the day was edited by the staff with added commentary and later on released for the show, the couple's fans were all shrieking in delight seeing Ren display those specs of his, however what made them squeal louder is the couple's sweetness and extra loving for the baby who is in fact wasn't theirs to start with, and one thing is for sure that everyone agrees is that her mother is scary and smitten with the baby as well.

~END~

* * *

A/N: For those that reviewed;

H-Nala-san

Kaname671-san

Westerngodess-san

Ashenvale

Ktoll9-san,

Thank you so much for following my fanfiction, I would happily say I reached my goal and I finished the story ahead of schedule, hoping to add another one last fic to add to the chapters but this series is already done, thank you again so much, Sgt Inu signing off.


End file.
